Matchmaker
by Vgerland
Summary: SR Short one shot. Jason tries to play matchmaker for Clark


Matchmaker

Jason looked over at his mother's desk and smiled, she wouldn't miss just one. Tiptoeing over he looked around to make sure no one was watching as he started to pull one of the flowers from the vase. It almost overturned as he kept pulling and pulling not realizing the stem was so long. He had to let go long enough to jump up on the nearby chair in order to finally pull the rose free. At last he had the prize in his little hand. Looking around once again he smiled and slipped it behind his back as he ran to the kitchen hoping he was not too late.

Melody worked diligently refilling the candy machine for what had to be the third time just that week. She was always surprised at just how fast the machine was emptied. The chocolate items were always the first things to empty out. She sang quietly as she loaded the mixture of candy, nuts and chips and was so engrossed in her work and song that she didn't even hear the patter of little feet approach.

"This is for you." Jason proudly held out the rose as he spoke happy he had found her still there.

Pulling her head out of the candy machine Melody couldn't help but grin. She had often given the precocious little boy treats when he visited with her while she filled the machine. She wondered if his mother knew just what a little charmer she was raising. Melody found him even more captivating than usual as he stood extending his hand with what had to be one of the most perfect long stem red roses she had ever seen.

"For me? How very sweet of you Jason."

"It's not from me. It's from him." Jason pointed to a tall dark haired man typing quickly at his desk obviously working to finish an article before a deadline of some sort.

Melody looked where the little boy pointed. "Mr. Kent? The rose is from Mr. Kent?"

"Ah huh."

Melody looked at Jason then at the rose finally taking it from the little boy. Looking back at Clark she seemed unsure. "Um, he asked you to give the flower to me?"

Jason nodded. "He's shy." Jason looked over at Clark just as the reporter looked his way. The two exchanged smiles and waves. Then Clark smiled at Melody before going back to work.

"Awwww, you are just too sweet." She kissed Jason's cheek then sniffed the rose and breathed in the aroma. Twirling the rose between her fingers she considered for a minute, "I really should thank Clark too."

"Oh, he's really busy right now. Uhmm, and he's really shy. I can thank him for you." The little boy added quickly.

"Hmmm," she hesitated before answering. "I am running a little late today." She grabbed a small notebook out of the box of goodies and quickly jotted down a short message. "Can you give this to him? And here's a little treat for you too for being so sweet."

Jason smiled nodding happily taking the folded up note and the small bag of candy. He walked away to an out of the way hiding place to eat his candy before his mother saw he had it.

Melody finished refilling the machine and just as she was about to leave she stopped and looked back into the bullpen at the handsome man. "Shy huh. Maybe he needs a little encouragement to build up his confidence enough to speak to me directly." She said to herself.

Taking a deep breath she left her small dolly near the exit door and purposefully walked straight through the bullpen to the gentleman in question who was deep in thought still typing on his latest article. Not hesitating long enough to change her mind she stopped at his side, bent over and boldly kissed his cheek.

Clark stopped and looked up surprised. "Umm, what?"

Melody held up the rose bringing it to her nose smiling as she once again took in the sweet fragrance. "I just had to thank you myself."

Seeing that Jason had yet to give Clark her note she grabbed a pen and a notepad off the desk to quickly jot down her full name and number. "Call me." She smiled again and then sashayed away before he could say anything in response.

Several people in the bullpen had witnessed the scene. Gill was laughing shaking his head. Even Lois and Richard who had just come out of Perry's office had witnessed the unusual event.

"Way to go Mr. Kent. Melody is a real catch if you ask me."

"Jimmy, you would no doubt consider anything breathing quiet a catch." Gill chuckled.

Jason hearing the laughter poked his head out of his hiding place under a presently unoccupied desk. Crawling out into the open he ran over to Clark. "Melody asked me to give this to you." He held out the wadded up piece of paper.

Clark took the paper and opened it up as he continued to eye the little boy suspiciously. Jason had been with Melody just a few minutes earlier, and was that chocolate around his mouth?

Lois walked up, "Jason, have you been eating chocolate?"

Jason tried to look innocent as he shrugged in response. Pilfering a tissue off a nearby desk Lois wiped his mouth. "Who gave you chocolate?"

In a voice that could barely be heard he answered, "Melody. I like her."

"Did you give her one of your mother's roses and tell her it was from me?" Clark continued to eye the boy suspiciously.

Again Jason put on an innocent face. "Mommy has lots of roses. I didn't think she would miss just one."

Clark sighed and handed Lois the note.

Clark,

Leave it to the shy quiet ones to also be the sweetest.

How did you know red roses were my favorite?

Call me. 242-273-5453

Melody Myers

Lois looked over at the bouquet setting on her desk a reminder of Valentines Day just past. She noticed that the flowers seemed a little disarrayed. "Sorry Clark, it seems Jason was playing matchmaker for you. You have to admit though, Melody is cute. At least he has good taste."

Lois took Jason's hand and let him back to Richard's office. "Jason, why did you do that? What were you thinking?"

"Mr. Clark seems lonely and he didn't get any Valentines from girls. Melody is real nice and she's pretty too."

Clark sighed, _how do I tell my son the only valentine I really want is not available_. Clark put the note aside to deal with later as he watched the mother and son who had complete sway over his heart walk away.

Xoxo

Sorry I really should be writing _All That Matters_ but this has been running in my head for a couple days now so I had to get it out. I have had a hard time getting my muse to help me write anything lately so I had to let him have his way with this one.

;) Hope you enjoy it.

Vger


End file.
